


Rainy Day Lessons

by mallyns



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyns/pseuds/mallyns





	Rainy Day Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenzulu (zulu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/gifts).



Rainy Day Lessons

 

Cordelia shook her umbrella before closing it. She pressed one manicured finger on the doorbell. Her mouth hung open in disbelief as the door opened revealing a leather-clad Slayer. "Faith?"

"You may call me Mistress Faith," the Slayer replied as she ushered Cordelia inside. "So you want to be a dominatrix? Thought you wouldn't need lessons. Don't worry, baby, you're in good hands."

Faith led Cordelia into the living room. "First lesson: a good Mistress was a good slave. You can't be one without the other." She picked up a pair of satin opera gloves and a matching choker. "Take off your clothes."

With a heavy sigh, Cordelia unbuttoned her raincoat. She let it drop from her naked shoulders, pooling around her boots in a wet mess. She held out her arms and twirled around. "Just like I was told in the voice mail, naked slave except for a pair of boots. Do you like?"

Taking in Cordelia's tan skin, Faith licked her full lips. "Very nice." She slipped the gloves over Cordelia's arms. "Now every slave needs her own collar." As Faith tied the collar around Cordelia neck, her leather covered corset brushed up against her slave's naked breasts.

Cordelia moaned softly as her nipples tightened. She found herself surprised at how easily the role of being Faith's personal sex slave came to her. "May I, Mistress?"

Without waiting for Faith's reply, she unzipped her pants and tugged them down. Letting on satin hand rub down Faith back, resting on her ass for a moment; then trailed around her hips and up towards her bare stomach. The blackness of the glove contrasted against the paleness of Faith's skin. Slipping her fingers between Faith's lips and feeling the wetness through the glove, Cordelia fingered her clit and pressed kisses down toward Faith's thighs.

"Did I tell you to do that slave?"

Cordelia looked up and licked her lips. "No, Mistress."

Faith gripped Cordelia's upper arms and yanked her around, bending her over the nearby coffee table. "Rest your elbows on it and make sure you keep your ass high in the air."

"Yes, Mistress." Cordelia was glad that she wore her high-heeled boots. She felt Faith caresses her naked ass. She moaned softly and pressed her hips backwards.

"Naughty girl." Faith brought her arm back and slapped Cordelia's ass. "I want you to count, each slap of your punishment."

"Yes, Mistress." Cordelia moaned again, and then started to count. She knew she wouldn't be able to sit down anytime soon without thinking of this moment.

"Please, Mistress. I promise to be good. I only wanted to please you." The lines were cheesy, but that was also another part of the lesson: to be completely submissive, not only in deeds, but in words.

Faith smiled and knelt behind Cordelia. "Push your legs father apart." Once her lover complied, Faith leaned in and licked Cordelia's thighs. Letting her nose brush against Cordelia's lips as her finger flicked against her clit. "You're so wet, baby."

Cordelia moaned and shook slightly as lust coursed through her body. She allowed Faith to turn her around so now she was lying back against the table.

Cordelia pinch her own nipples hard with glove-covered hands as Faith's tongue worked against her clit.

"Oh god." Cordelia's hips bucked against her lover's mouth. Reaching down with a free hand, she tangled it in Faith's dark locks. She tugged them slightly directing Faith as to which spots her lover's tongue gave her the most amount of pleasure.

Her body tightened with each lick and suck. Arching her back off the table, Cordelia quivered. Waves of pleasure crashed over and through her. She cried out, and then slumped bonelessly against the table.

Faith moved up Cordelia's body, placing kisses along the way. She reached her lover's mouth and kissed her hard, letting Cordelia taste her own juices.

Breaking the kiss both, girls grinned.

"I guess it's my turn to be the Mistress, huh?" Cordelia slapped Faith's ass lightly and chuckled. "Go to our bedroom and get ready."

With a wink, Faith slipped off her lover's body and walked toward the bedroom that they shared. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and glanced at her lover, calling out to her. "Don't you just love role-play Sundays?"

"I just wish it rained more often. Maybe we should move to England so we could do it every week?" Cordelia followed her lover as her excitement grew. She couldn't wait to repay Faith for the spanking.


End file.
